<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Bloom | written by leveragehunters by Tipsy_Kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383482">[Podfic] Bloom | written by leveragehunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty'>Tipsy_Kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Corpses, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Necromancy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry to call on your day off," Deputy-Director Hill said, "but I have a problem that needs your particular skill set."</p><p>"You need a necromancer dealt with," Bucky said.</p><p>"Actually no." There was something in her voice Bucky wasn't used to hearing. Maybe surprise? He wasn't sure. "Not this time."</p><p>"Then what do you need me for?" He'd been given the basic agent training, and Steve was teaching him how to fight, but necromancy aside, there was nothing he could do a standard Shield agent couldn't do better.</p><p>"Shield has received a request for our necromancer," she said, and Bucky had no idea what that meant. Thankfully, she clarified. "Someone's asking for your help, Bucky."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Bloom | written by leveragehunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219288">Bloom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters">leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>

<td>
<div class="center">

</div>

</td>

<td>

<h3>MediaFire</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Format: </b><a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/mn0v3jpdvv959q9/Bloom.mp3/file">mp3</a>  

</li>

<li>
<b>Size:</b> 20MB 
</li>
 <li>
<b>Duration:</b> 00:31:00
</li>
</ul>

<h3>Internet Archive</h3>
<audio></audio>

</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>